


and you know the sex is fire

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Peter Parker, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of web-fluid, sometimes Peter - sometimes Spidey - always horny for MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: MJ always gets a little bit of Peter and a little bit of Spider-Man.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	and you know the sex is fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jsscshvlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/gifts).



> Based on the following lyrics from "Soulmate" by Lizzo:
> 
> _Like a threesome, fuckin' with him every night/A lotta two-faced people show me both sides_

You can take Peter out of the Spider-Man suit, but you can’t take the Spider-Man out of Peter. Peter can become his alter ego anytime, anyplace, even when MJ’s stripped him of his costume―every bit of it but the web-shooters. He always twists his arms playfully from her grip before she can get those off. He’s always both, Peter and Spidey. Mostly, he meshes those identities so tightly into one whole person, but when her guard is down, he teases them apart and she suddenly has double the lovers.

It’s Peter’s gentle hand on her stomach, heading south, and Spidey’s quips in her ear when his fingers curl inside her, how she better not wash him out because spiders are vulnerable to things like that. Peter who’ll pull her onto his lap for an innocent snuggle in their comfy oversized chair and Spidey who has her wrists webbed to the arms before she’s even settled onto his thighs. Peter would never sneak into the shower with her (he’d talk about it loudly and eagerly in advance); Spidey lacks the qualms to stop himself from creeping across the bathroom ceiling and massaging her breasts upside down while she struggles to finish conditioning her hair.

It’s a balancing act that’s hard to predict. MJ used to try to anticipate him because Peter’s clumsy keenness is an obvious tell. Over time, she finds she prefers to be surprised. Maybe it makes her feel less observant, but she’s sure as hell never been disappointed.


End file.
